


Trading Day

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Community: summerpornathon, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gwen-centric, Kidnapping, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Team Gluttony, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't begrudge her a kidnapping or two, not with so little else to stand out from the flatness of life on the colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Day

**Author's Note:**

> For SNATCH, the most controversial and my favorite challenge of summerpornathon 2014. Thank you teprometo for such an inspiring prompt and leadership. <3

Trading day comes once every hundred rotations on Io-7G-19, frequent enough that Gwen has a routine by now, rare enough that she feels little compunction about taking Leon and Sefa away from their regular duties. No, it's not _necessary_ for her to go, with essential supplies delivered directly to the palace and a smaller food market every ten rotations. But occasionally she finds some gadget that sparks her curiosity, some fresh fruit that will make Arthur's mouth water. Even a glimpse a model of craft she hasn't seen before, or a whiff of engine oil on the dry air, would make it worth the trip.

He can't begrudge her this, not with so little else to stand out from the flatness of life on the colony.

But of course she can't go alone.

Gwen's heartbeat kicks up and Sefa reaches for her arm when the scuffle breaks out over by the ground transport. Leon runs toward it at once, and before Gwen has time to turn there's an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the dark space between two market stands. And Gwen stumbles, and smiles, and lets go of Sefa's hand.

Within minutes she's blindfolded, wrists bound, strapped into a passenger seat, and there's nothing to do but plant her feet on the floor and glory in it, the roar of the engine, the vibrations coursing up through her legs and her seat, the crushing thrill of pressure as they shoot off into space. It has been far, far too long.

She feels Morgana's hands releasing her as the engine noise subsides into a steady thrum, and she opens her mouth for a deep, wet kiss before she opens her eyes, drifting up out of her bonds and into Morgana's arms.

"I needed you to look at my impact shields," Morgana murmurs, nuzzling at Gwen's neck, pushing her top aside to expose a shoulder. "Never met a mechanic who could take care of me the way you did."

"So instead of sending a notice to the Governor's palace –"

"Which would never, _ever_ be acknowledged –"

"Instead of sending a notice to my personal account, you snatch me away from the marketplace, most likely get two good staff members fired, make Arthur think I'm in grave danger and waste the colony's resources sending out a rescue party." She cradles her head in Morgana's bosom. "Completely irresponsible."

"And you loved every second of it," Morgana says, petting her hair. "Just like you'll love it when he comes back in battle mode to reclaim you."

It's easy enough to imagine how it will go. Arthur's voice calm and resolute when he informs them of his firepower, Morgana full of bravura but secretly resigned. Back at the palace he'll be passionate again, trembling with relief and want as he walks her backwards toward the bed, and she'll climb up and open to him, guide his hard cock into her vagina. She can almost already feel his thickness inside her, the bucking friction, the weight of him on top of her – grounding her, loving her, swearing to keep her safe.

She starts pulling off Morgana's clothes.

They go quicker than Gwen's – it's easy to dress simply in space, she remembers. Soon there's nothing holding them down or covering them up, only hands on bodies as they spin slowly in the center of the pod, and Gwen uses Morgana's hips to turn herself around. She keeps her legs closed at first, so nothing can distract her from the deep, heady tang of Morgana's slick pussy on her tongue. Gwen licks, and licks, she can't get enough, Morgana red cunt and Morgana's soft moans, Morgana's thighs in Gwen's hands and Morgana's fingers at the join of Gwen's legs. She starts to let herself go, to let Morgana in, and she squeals and then whimpers when Morgana stretches her labia with two thumbs, spreads her legs with her elbows, and plunges in with her dirty, sharp tongue.

Morgana fucks her mouth and fucks her cunt and Gwen fucks back, presses hard with the flat of her tongue until Morgana _screams_ and Gwen's not sure where her throbbing body ends and her best girl begins. She is weightless, wordless, spineless, shameless. Wrapped up in and around her first true love.

Let Arthur come for her, and she'll go back, and love him with all her heart until the next time Morgana swoops in and pulls her back. But first, "Take me again," she whispers. "We have time."


End file.
